


Fake You Out

by Throw Me in a Wormhole (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting, Sheith Week 2016, Sheith Week 2016: Training/Playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Throw%20Me%20in%20a%20Wormhole
Summary: Training isn't so bad, when it's with Shiro.





	

The swing of the sword came as a surprise and Shiro jumped at the last possible moment, swerving out the way and rolling onto his side. He immediately tried to counter the sword swing coming, but Keith was too quick, and the sword forced his metal arm to the ground. Shiro struggled for a moment before relenting; he’d effectively been disarmed.   
  
Keith grinned up at him, keeping pressure on his arm as he stuck his tongue out. Shiro laughed weakly and Keith moved the sword; he tucked it away in his waist band and then offered his hand to Shiro.  
  
The older man smiled as he took it before tugging Keith down, making the other yell.  
  
They laughed softly, huddled up together on the floor. It was sort of cold, but it was a pleasant coolness on their warm skin, hot from strain.  
  
They lay where they were, cuddled, happy.   
  
They stared at the ceiling, Keith’s head resting on Shiro’s chest, Shiro’s arm looped around Keith’s waist.  
  
It was how they always laid, a practised movement; it was how they fell asleep at night and woke up in the morning.  
  
They knew that somewhere, someone might be watching them; Conan perhaps, watching the cameras, but they didn’t care.  
  
Keith smiled softly and rolled over to straddle Shiro’s lap, smiling softly down at him. They stayed that way for a moment, before Keith yelped as Shiro flipped them. He grinned down at him and winked.  
  
“We’re training, remember?”  
  
“Oh you want training?”  
  
Keith laughed and twisted under Shiro to gently push him off, making him land on his back before quickly clambering on top of him.   
  
“And as they say in professional wrestling, _1, 2, 3_ , ding ding ding!” Keith smirked and Shiro laughed. He pushed Keith off softly before he sat up.  
  
Pulling Keith into his lap, he smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his lips. Keith gladly returned it, a smile upon his own lips as they meshed. The kiss lasted a few seconds, and then Keith sighed when Shiro pulled away.  
  
“Come on, we better actually train.”  
  
Keith pouted but got up, taking Shiro’s hand with another smile.  
  
Training could be harsh, but he guessed it wasn’t so bad when Shiro was around.


End file.
